


My Fear is Fading Fast

by Elva_Barr



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, First Time, Overstimulation, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elva_Barr/pseuds/Elva_Barr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's so nervous about his own devirginizing, though, that it breaks Rachel's heart and all she wants is for him to be happy. It'll still be his first time (and hers', if he manages to hold up on his end of the deal), just his first time with a little extra preparation. Neither of them will have to go in blindly. (Background Kurt/Blaine & Rachel/Finn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fear is Fading Fast

**Author's Note:**

> For abluegirl at the glee rare pairs exchange. Concrit always welcome! Warnings: pegging, come play, oversensitivity, sex between two consenting minors

Rachel's fingers tease at Kurt's entrance. Her voice is hushed, almost reverent --

" _Ever_?"

\-- it is a reverent moment, of course. Rachel had already put up her twinkle lights. Technically they had been sold as "multicolor Christmas lights," but she's sure that Kurt is just as capable as she is of putting that thought aside, both because festivity is appropriate all year-round, and because the Berrys don't celebrate Christmas. The light provides a gentle, hazy ambiance to the room; all of the lights diffuse into a soft pink that makes Kurt look so tender under her. He does look sort of reverent. He's spread out on his stomach, knees gathered up, hands playing with his own hair. He looks vulnerable, and hers. He clears his throat.

"I never wanted to," he says. His voice is matter-of-fact but she knows Kurt and part of it has to be his fear, so she bends down and presses a kiss to the warm center of his back. "But I don't want to mess this up, so - "

Kurt hesitates, and Rachel can't wait that long; she shushes him with a hand petting at his hip. "You won't. Kurt, this is going to be everything you've ever dreamed of! But, you want to do it, right? I mean, I know you planned it out, I really admire your graph making skills and in fact my own outline was inspired by yours, but I'm sure it can't be too late to talk to Blaine if you're in any way unsure, and - " Kurt chuckles at her suggestion and shakes his head against the cool pillow. They shift a little at the same time in _just_ the right way, and suddenly two of Rachel's fingers slide right in.

Rachel feels her jaw drop, taking in this frankly perfect moment. Kurt is hot and tight and incredible inside, and she's glad she stopped and lingered for so long because the lube had time to warm up. It's dripping slightly on her ring finger. It slides down until it's barely brushing his balls.

Kurt makes a small noise and his hips twitch up towards her, _he must want more_ , Rachel thinks, and her fingers slip out just a little bit. Immediately, she thrusts them back inside and, "oh, Rachel, just, mm," Kurt sounds surprised, curious. He _wants_ this, he is made for this if the way his ass spreads out underneath her fingers is any indication. She doesn't know how to explain what it feels like, she had thought it would feel weird or gross but it's just _intimate_ , she's always been close with Kurt but this feels so much more intense than anything they've experienced together.

"Okay, okay so we are doing this, you are definitely ready for this, I hope? Oh, _Kurt_ , are you? Is this - " she thrusts her fingers in and out again, so that he absolutely cannot mistake her words for anything else, " - good? How does it feel?"

She's embarrassed to note that her voice cracks a little bit a the end, but she can't help it because the sight is ridiculous. Her hand is pressed up against Kurt's pert ass, two of her fingers pumping inside to the rhythm of her breath, but that's not the best part. She hasn't shown Kurt the strap-on that she bought, and with the way he's facing he still hasn't seen it. He probably thinks she's going to use the vibrator he helped her pick out in the naughty store together, but she had ended up going back and getting a harness, because she wanted to know what it would feel like.

Part of the appeal is Finn. When they finally go _there_ , she'll know exactly what he's doing because she's done it before. Sort of. Kurt's so nervous about his own devirginizing, though, that it breaks Rachel's heart and all she wants is for him to be happy. It'll still be his first time (and hers', if he manages to hold up on his end of the deal), just his first time with a little extra preparation. Neither of them will have to go in blindly.

Rachel had tried the strap-on on before, and it looked amazing on her, this gleaming silver dildo attached to a black harness across her hips. It looks even better next to Kurt, though, and she can't help herself. She presses it against the curve of Kurt's ass, the hard plastic digging into the fleshy part of his cheek. Her fingers slide in even deeper, and it's so slick, she probably used too much lube, but it doesn't matter because Kurt grunts and presses himself closer until the dildo catches on his skin and peels off.

"Uh, Rachel," Rachel smiles to herself, _boy, is he in for a surprise_ , and twists her fingers in deeply so she can add her sticky ring finger, and it doesn't feel like it's too much of a stretch, but Kurt gasps before he can continue, "Rachel, what is that?"

Rachel grins and presses her lips together to keep from giggling. "What's what?" she asks, her voice high and teasing.

Kurt grunts, unamused, and pulls his arms up under him until he twists around to face Rachel and suddenly, right as he flops onto his back, legs spread out for her, he makes a noise, this tiny whimper that catches in his throat when he tries to breathe in air. That must be his - Rachel's face lights up and she moves her fingers again, stroking over that same place. He's not all-the-way hard yet, but as she presses her fingers inside of his body, his cock flushes and rises, and he squirms up in the hottest way, but -

"Kurt, you can't just turn around, I _planned_ this," she says, just a hint of annoyance threaded through her words, her eyes still trained on Kurt's face. "It's going to be just like when you and Blaine do it except, well, obviously I don't know _exactly_ how you're going to do it, unless you tell me, and while I encourage you to do so, I don't think we're going to be very successful if you, well, I don't want you to - I want it to be just like the real thing, it's why I got this for us," she says, trailing off and gesturing to the strap-on with the hand not inside of Kurt.

"Oh, _honey,_ " Kurt's voice is breathy, hips rocking gently against her hand, his ass tightening and then relaxing against her like he can't decide if it's too much or if it's just perfect, "you are the real thing. I don't want to pretend that this is anything else. We both planned this, it's you and me and we're going to be perfect and then we can lose our respective virginities with dignity."

Rachel laughs - it's not that Kurt broke the ice, but he always says the best things at the most unexpected times, and now that she's not worrying so much, she just wants to _fuck him_. Really this was supposed to be about getting Kurt over his fear of sex and letting her see what it would be like for Finn when he finally, _you know_ , but Rachel doesn't care about that anymore. He wants this, he wants her inside of him and while Rachel considers herself an expert multi-tasker, that is the only thought she can focus on - _Kurt wants me inside of him._ "I am going to nail you so hard," she breathes, and then laughs again, because how could she say that? And Kurt's laughing, too, but he nudges the outside of her thigh with the inside of his.

"Well, come on, Rachel! Get to it." Kurt smiles up at her, and it's so perfect that this isn't awkward between them, it couldn't be, not after everything.

Rachel nods, lining herself up against Kurt but she's almost forgotten the last critical step in Kurt's devirginizing process - "Kurt, where's the lube?" It has to be around somewhere, she just used it, and she has the lubricated condom wedged inbetween her hip and the harness, so she puts that on, fingers sticky on the one hand, but Kurt still needs more lube, just because she read that you should reapply often in preparation, and she doesn't know how much, but she doesn't want it to hurt, it's not like she's an expert and she certainly couldn't have asked her dads. (Although she could and did steal their lube, it's the least they could do.)

"Can't you just use your, you know? Or are you not..." Rachel stares blankly at Kurt, not really catching the gist of what he's saying, and he mumbles the last part sort of awkwardly, "you know... _wet_."

 _Oh_. Rachel feels a surge of heat at just the idea of that, and if she weren't wet - which, she was, just from the way Kurt opened up around her fingers - she certainly is now. Her face flushes, and part of it's embarrassment but most of it is arousal. Rachel had been fiddling with the lip of the condom, but she takes her left hand, _not_ the one she used on Kurt, she knows that much, and brings it to her entrance.

She _is_ wet, so much that it would be a little embarrassing if she weren't so turned on, and she hadn't even noticed, so wrapped up in Kurt's grunts and his shifting hips and the dip of his tailbone and his bellybutton. She takes as much as she can onto her hand, dipping inside briefly just to get her fingers wet and because, well, it feels good to touch herself. She can't help but press the palm of her hand against her clit, just once, and when she forces her eyes open again, Kurt is staring at her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

It's a little awkward, she's right-handed and it just makes her so much more aware of what she's doing, pushing her juices inside of him so she can take him, and just the thought of pushing into him made her so wet and now she's getting him ready for her with her own fluid, just knowing that part of her is inside of him - that's never something she's even thought about, but it makes everything about this so much hotter. Rachel thrusts her fingers in, spreading her slick inside of him and around the rim of his hole, some of it trickling out, shining against his ass.

Rachel whimpers softly at the sight, and she can't fathom how hot this is right now, she just pushes the tip of her dildo against Kurt's hole, fingers gripping the head so she can feel him stretching around her as she slowly pushes more and more of it in. He's _wet_ , because of her, and he's already losing it but she is literally going to make him feel something he has _never_ felt before, and - well, while she normally has a certain superiority and power over Kurt based on her vocal range and fashion sense, this is so much more visceral.

Kurt's gasping under her, his thighs shivering against her stomach where he's trying to pull her in closer. "Isn't it too much?" Rachel asks. "Are you - I don't want to go too fast, Kurt, is this okay?"

His ankles finally wrap around her lower back and with one pull of his feet, she slides the rest of the way into him. There's a pause - Kurt's breath hitches for one long, tense moment, before he slowly moans, " _yes_ , this is perfect." His arms reach up and stretch above his head, and he relaxes into the bed, grinning up at her, rolling his hips up against hers. "It feels _good_ , Rachel."

"Really?" Rachel's face lights up, her expression shifting from nervousness to pride. One of her hands is still resting on Kurt's ass, and she brings it up until both of her hands are cupping Kurt's upper thighs, holding his legs up so she can push into him, just testing it out at first until she can thrust _hard_. Kurt groans under her, and she hopes it's not too much, she doesn't really know how quickly to move.

"Rachel. Harder."

Well - _okay, you want harder, I'll give you harder,_ she thinks to herself, slapping her hips against his with increasing force until his body rocks against the mattress, hands wrapped up in the sheets to keep himself stable, so his head won't knock against the headboard. He keeps trying to catch his breath like he's going to say something - probably her name, that's what's most appropriate in the situation - but every time she slides into him, he loses it again, head tossing the side.

She's making Kurt breathe faster and harder, hard grunts and soft sighs as she moves in and out. There's two bright spots of redness on his cheeks and the tips of his ears are red, and as she thrusts harder and harder, the color moves down his chest until he's flushed everywhere. Rachel knows it's the excitement rushing through his veins - he's sweating a little bit, too, and when she adjusts her grip on his thighs, it's slick with - everything, the lube on one of her hands, her own fluid on the other, the sweat on her palms, the sweat on his thighs.

"Ha - _uhnn, god_ \- harder," and if Rachel didn't know better, she'd think Kurt were being cheeky because she's not sure she can go any harder, but she tries, putting everything into it and pressing his thighs up against his chest, jackhammering her hips into his and she can feel the end of the strap-on pressing against her, but it feels surprisingly good, tiny sparks of pleasure dancing up her spine every time she shoves every part of her body against him, arms bearing down on his legs, thighs burning with the force of her movement, and it's _hard_ , but - so is Kurt.

Rachel breaks eye contact, letting herself look down at his dick, which, _oh boy_ and _how do you fit those tight pants over that thing_ , sticking slightly to his abdomen, redder than the rest of him and bouncing a little bit every time that she thrusts in, the cockhead slapping against his stomach with a sound that's a little bit like the wet, slick sound of kissing. As soon as she thinks of it, Rachel feels herself get even wetter and she thrusts hard and deep before pausing to ask, "Can I kiss you?"

Kurt whines when she stops, hips twitching up. He stills and looks at her, his brows furrowing. He doesn't say anything, he just wraps his arms around Rachel's neck and pulls her down, gasping into her mouth when their position and she presses harder against his prostate.

It's not a neat kiss by any standards; Kurt's cheek is sweaty and catches against her own when she leans in for the best angle. Her arms quiver and she has to move one so she's leaning up on her elbows above Kurt. Her hips slide a little with the movement and Kurt moans in surprise, sucking hard on her upper lip and with that, the kiss turns _furious_.

Rachel forces her tongue further into Kurt's mouth, pumping her hips as hard as she can in this position, not wanting to break the kiss or the angle, which is making Kurt whimper every time she thrusts in. His hands grip her shoulders, and he's murmuring against her mouth, softly mouthing her name and something else she can't quite pick out until she moves to bite at his jaw and she hears him plead _"touch me, I need you to touch me"_ in this stunningly hot, breathy tone.

His dick feels breathtakingly intimate in her hand, even moreso when he gasps, hips bucking up against hers but she's leaning all of her weight against him, still fucking him hard and slow, so he can't move like he clearly wants to. Kurt's hands grapple at her shoulders, one pulling at her hair, and he gasps in air, voice higher and higher and louder until his head arches back, and she's so caught up in staring at the beautiful line of his neck that she completely misses seeing him come all over his chest - and hers, _oh_ , some of his come - some of _Kurt's come_ \- is on her collar.

Rachel tries to tell her body that it's over, but her hips keep moving sinuously, pressing the strap-on into her clit every time she rocks into Kurt, and she just needs a little more so she presses her hips in as close as possible, rocking gently to - just - almost - "Rachel! Kurt pleads, shivering with oversensitivity but she _can't_ stop moving, she needs to come so badly and Kurt is so gentle under her, shuddering and flushed and still mostly hard.

Kurt whines, arms batting weakly at her back, but she needs this. "Kurt, I'm sorry, I need, please," she breathes, everything focused on her clit and the heat building faster and faster inside of her, she's almost there, she just needs a little more from him. Kurt pulls her down again, gripping her hair hard, and kissing her harder and her hips stutter inside of him as she comes, groaning into his mouth. It's more intense than anything she's ever felt, her _fingertips_ tingle with sensation. Kurt's arms pet at her shoulders, smooth over her hair, and she whimpers, jerking her hips into his one last time to feel the aftershock.

He gasps when she slides out of him, and it's intense for her, too, the weight of the strap-on just a little too much after her orgasm. He helps her untie it and they set it on the nightstand before collapsing next to each other. Rachel makes a mental note not to forget to put it away - she doesn't want to revisit the unfortunate incident last week when her dad had been looking for their copy of _Cabaret_ and found her new vibe next to it.

They catch their breath together, staring up at her twinkle lights as the sweat cools on their bodies. No calm can last long around Rachel Berry, though, and after a moment, she turns to face Kurt, grinning impishly. "Your turn."


End file.
